


whatever it takes

by pashandrii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst and Drama, Bad Ending, Boys In Love, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Ghosts, Gods, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, POV First Person, Past, Romance, Self-Harm, Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashandrii/pseuds/pashandrii
Summary: А вы когда-нибудь смотрели на человека таким взглядом, словно в нём заключается вся вселенная и вы готовы на всё ради него?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	1. 0 (пролог)

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cBtCmnbc7c27pob5bDB6Y?si=bGGqr4WCQ7C4mmK9Sq0VPw

А вы когда-нибудь смотрели на человека таким взглядом, словно в нём заключается вся вселенная и вы готовы на всё ради него?

Я, вот, да.

И на меня так же смотрели.

Думаю, мне повезло. _Мне очень повезло._ Это такая редкость, когда ты влюбляешься, и это оказывается взаимно. А я встретил человека, в котором заключалась целая вселенная — моя вселенная! Я был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив. Мне было достаточно одного-единственного — того самого! — чтобы просто дышать полной грудью.

Я был тогда ещё в средней школе. У меня было много друзей, потому что быстро сходился с людьми, всячески развлекал их, а ещё постоянно дурачился. Короче говоря, я был шумным, активным и очень популярным среди своих сверстников.

И в один день в наш класс тогда пришёл новый ученик.

— _Ребята, познакомьтесь. Это Ли Минхён. Он приехал к нам из Ванкувера! Представься_ , — сказала учительница.

Минхён слегка поклонился. Он смотрел в пол и чувствовал себя неуютно. Некоторые начали подшучивать над новеньким, но мне было интересно: а где находится Ванкувер?  
  
Минхёна посадили с моей одноклассницей за одну парту. Она пыталась с ним познакомиться, но мальчик был настолько закрытым и стеснительным, что игнорировал всех и вся. Я не понимал, почему он такой. В том плане, никто из нас не кусался и не задирал кого-либо. Но, складывалось ощущение, что Минхён чувствовал кроликом среди волков. Будучи слишком юным, я не понял, что такая у него черта — он не любит быть в центре внимания и вообще предпочитает стоять и сидеть ближе к стенке.

С Минхёном — уже лично — мне довелось познакомиться только через два месяца после его перевода. Это было ближе к лету. На улице стояла жара и только на кончике языка чувствовалась прохлада. Меня пересадили на парту позади него. В тот день я был очень зол, потому что из автомата с едой и напитками выкупили весь вкусным лимонад с огурцом. Только он спасал от духоты в классе.

Я сел за свою парту и недовольно заявил:

— _Чёрт бы вас всех побрал! Весь вкусный лимонад раскупили!_

— _Надо было бегать за лимонадом, а не носиться в спортивном зале_ , — крикнул мне позади одноклассник.

Минхён аккуратно обернулся ко мне и тихо сказал:

— _У тебя какой?_

— _А?_ — удивился я и наклонился вперёд.

— _Какой у тебя лимонад?_

— _Малиновый, прикинь! Не люблю малину!_ — я недовольно надул губы и поставил бутылку лимонада на стол.

Минхён залез в сумку и достал оттуда огуречный лимонад.

— _Я не люблю огуречный, но мама купила его сегодня утром. Зато люблю малиновый_ , — пожал он плечами.

— _Предлагаешь сделку?_ — хмыкнул я.

— _Скорее, равноценный обмен,_ — Минхён запустил руку в свои чёрные волосы.

— _Прям как в «Стальном Алхимике»!_ — воскликнул я.

— _Только мы не братья Элрики,_ — уголками губ улыбнулся Минхён.

Наши взгляды встретились. В глазах одноклассника играли искорки. Он определённо был рад тому, что с кем-то заговорил. Наверное, он просто искал «своего» в классе, подумал я, вот и редко общался с кем-то.

Мы обменялись лимонадами.

— _Я — Ли Донхёк,_ — протянул я руку однокласснику.

Минхён вздёрнул левую бровь.

— _Да я как бы в курсе…_

— _Это формальность, алло!_ — цокнул я. — _Давай закрепим нашу только что начавшуюся дружбу рукопожатием!_

Минхён неловко протянул мне руку и пожал её.

— _Марк Ли._

— _А разве не Ли Минхён?_

— _Это корейское имя. Я иногда на него не отзываюсь. А вот на «Марка» отзовусь.  
_  
— _Ну, как скажешь, Марк, — улыбнулся я._

На следующий день мы обсуждали «Стального Алхимика» во время обеда. Через неделю мы работали в паре на физкультуре. Через месяц мы сходили в кино на третью часть «Железного человека». На каникулах мы играли по сети в Dragon Age. А в новом учебном году мы уже вместе сидели и постоянно были вместе.

В классе постоянно говорили: «Марк Ли никуда не ходит без Ли Донхёка, а Ли Донхёк повсюду тащит за собой Марка Ли». В этих словах была истина. Марк шёл куда-то только, если я туда шёл, либо если я умолял его пойти со мной. Он общался только с теми, с кем я общался. Сам по себе он предпочитал быть один. Только меня впускал в свою зону комфорта. С остальными же держался на расстоянии.

Поэтому для меня было странным узнать, что в Канаде, где Марк вырос, он был очень активным и весёлым мальчиком. У него там много друзей, а когда он на каникулах летал туда, то его аккаунт в твиттере был переполнен фотографиями с друзьями, да и в самой это социальной сети он переписывался со своими друзьями круглый год на английском, словно не переезжал никуда.

Завидовал ли я? Нет. Ревновал ли? Определённо.

В моей голове была только одна-единственная аксиома: Марк Ли только и только мой. Поэтому, когда кто-то из школы или класса подходил к нему и начинал разговаривать, я в ту же секунду прилипал к нему, словно пиявка: закидывал руку через плечо, клал свой подбородок ему на плечо, вис на шее. Короче, я делал всё, чтобы все запомнили раз и навсегда, что с Марком даже не надо пытаться подружиться, потому что он только _мой_ друг.

Поэтому я был в бешенстве, когда в старшей школе нас определили в разные классы. Вообще, я ещё и перед учёбой в старшей школе успел прийти в бешенство. Марк тогда только вернулся из Ванкувера, и мы встретились в парке на реке Хан, чтобы покататься на велосипедах. И, как оказалось, он вырос за летние каникулы — Марк был выше меня на полголовы!

— _Как погодка внизу?_ — усмехнулся он.

— _Ты сейчас нахер пойдёшь, ясно?_

— _Утю-тю, наш маленький Хёк так мило злится!_ — начал дразнить меня Марк, сделав губки «уточкой». Он даже начал дёргать меня за щёки!

— _А Марк Ли за щеку берёт!_ — воскликнул я. — _Какой стыд! Посреди людей!  
_  
Марк лишь закатил глаза и спокойно сказал:

— _Поехали._

(На самом деле, он просто привык ко всему моим шуткам и выходкам, поэтому никак не реагировал в подобные моменты.)

Так вот, старшая школа. Именно во время учёбы в старшей школе и произошёл переломный момент в нашей с ним дружбе. Мы попали в разные классы. Я, понятное дело, сразу нашёл общий язык со всеми своими одноклассниками, а ещё активно болтал со всеми на классном часе, который был после вступительной церемонии. И, когда он закончился, побежал поскорее к Марку, потому что знал, что он там один. _Нет._ Я был уверен, что он там один у стенки и хочет поскорее сбежать.

Но, как только я пришёл в класс своего друга, я поймал взглядом Марка, мило болтающего с двумя парнями на английском языке! Он так громко смеялся и улыбался, а я стоял в дверях и думал: _«Это точно мой Марк? Вот тот самый Марк, который всегда сидит подальше ото всех и слушает музыку в больших наушниках во время перемен, если я болею?»_. У меня в тот момент в груди всё тяжело стало и упало к пяткам. Я ничего не мог сказать. Чувствовал себя пустым местом, потому что Марк меня не замечал.

Но в итоге я собрался и подошёл сам.

— _О, Донхёк_ , — удивился Марк. — _Ты уже всё? Думал, ты как обычно будешь болтать со всеми ещё сто лет,_ — усмехнулся он.

 _«Да я ради тебя сбежал от них!_ — думал я. — _Какого хера ты всё ещё здесь?!»_

— _Да-а,_ — протянул я. — _Всё прошло быстрее, чем я ожидал. А это?.._ — я кивнул в сторону двоих парней.

— _Ой, да! Это Джонни,_ — Марк показал на высокого парня с темно-каштановыми волосами. — _И Джэхён,_ — а потом на черноволосого, он был чуть ниже другого парня. - _Джонни родился в Чикаго, а Джэхён жил в Коннектикуте в детстве. Вот мы, как англоговорящие, быстро сдружились,_ — улыбался Марк.

 _«Поулыбайся мне тут ещё!»_ — пронеслось в моей голове.

— _Да-а,_ — довольно протянул Джонни. — _Приятно видеть своих в старшей школе. В своей средней я был единственным иностранцем!_

— _Какой ужас,_ — наигранно испугался Джэхён. — _Как же ты выжил?_

— _Сам не понимаю,_ — пожал плечами американец. — _А вы вместе из одной средней школы?_ — сначала Джонни посмотрел на меня, а потом на Марка.

— _Да!_ — бодро сказал я.

— _Мы лучшие друзья,_ — добавил Марк.

— _Марк был очень тихим в средней школе, поэтому я первым предложил дружить,_ — вырвалось у меня.

— _Марк-то?_ — удивился Джонни — _Да он самый первый начал с нами разговаривать!_ — усмехнулся школьник. Он положил руки в карманы своих брюк. — Не такой уж он и тихоня.

— _Вырос, похоже,_ — улыбнулся Джэхён.

Я замер. Когда Марк успел так измениться? Было ощущение, что меня обманули, да ещё и начали смеяться и тыкать пальцем.

— _Если бы Джонни не был из Чикаго, то я бы с вами не познакомился, а сразу ушёл сразу же после окончания классного часа!  
_  
— _А я чё?_ — удивился Джэхён. — _Со мной познакомиться не хотелось?_

— _А ты — прицепом с Джонни пошёл,_ — пошутил Марк.

Мы рассмеялись. Точнее, они трое рассмеялись, а я издал лишь нервный смешок.

— _Я особенный, получается?_ — заиграл бровями Джонни.

- _Ага,_ — продолжал смеяться Марк.

 _«Какой, блять, особенный? Марк Ли, тебя сейчас в окно выкинуть?»_ — пронеслось в моей голове.

— _Кстати, вы заняты сейчас? Можно пойти в кафе, например,_ — предложил Джонни.

 _«Ой, нет, нет, нет!_ — запаниковал я. — _Надо срочно что-то придумать!»_

— _Простите, не получится. Моя мама ждёт нас на праздничный обед,_ — внезапно сказал Марк.

Я чуть опешил. А он меня вообще предупреждал об этом?

— _А,_ — кивнул Джонни. — _Тогда в следующий раз?_

— _Да, без проблем,_ — улыбнулся Марк.

Он взял свой рюкзак и накинул его на плечо. Мы быстро попрощались с одноклассниками Марка и вышли из школы. Когда мы были уже ближе к автобусной остановке, я сказал:

— _Мог бы и предупредить, что твоя мама позвала нас на обед._

- _Она и не звала,_ — спокойно ответил мне Марк.

— _Чего?_ — удивился я. — _А зачем ты им тогда соврал?_

— _Мне показалось, что они тебе не понравились. Вот я и сказал, что мы заняты,_ — ответил он.

— _Не понравились?_

— _Когда тебе кто-то не нравится, ты слишком широко улыбаешься,_ — объяснил Марк.

В тот момент моё сердце пропустило удар.

После этого Марк делал всё, чтобы я не пересекался с Джонни и Джэхёном. Общение с этими двумя парнями было только в пределах класса и иногда во время перемен, ну и когда я болел. Я лишь видел, что он переписывался с ними в твиттере, но с его активностью в этой социальной сети я смирился ещё в средней школе. Иногда они гуляли вместе после уроков, но это — опять же — было не при мне. Но, даже будучи больным или на дополнительных занятиях, стоило мне только увидеть Марка с Джонни и Джэхёном, как мне резко хотелось бросить телефон в стенку и кричать от обиды. В моей голове находилось только одно объяснение — Марк был единственным лучшим другом в моей жизни, он знал меня лучше, чем кто-либо, моя мама считала его уже своим сыном, как и его родители считали меня своим. Я боялся, что наша дружба может разрушиться, ведь с возрастом друзья постепенно уходят.

Я приходил в панику каждый раз, когда эта мысль появлялась в моей голове. У меня перед глазами была картинка: Марк стоит ко мне спиной и идёт вперёд, а потом резко поворачивает в правую сторону, а меня тянет на левую. И расходимся по двум разным путям и больше не пересекаемся. _Никогда._

Мне не хватало Марка постоянно. Я без остановки писал ему, даже на уроках, даже после того, как мы садимся на разные поезда в метро. Мой день начинался с переписки с ним и заканчивался так же. Именно поэтому первый год в старшей школе был невыносим, мы же были в разных классах.

Во время первого семестра я сидел с Ким Йерим. Она, конечно, была общительная и милая, но не разбиралась в математике. _А Марк знал математику лучше всех._

Во время второго семестра я сидел с На Джэмином. Он тоже был приятным парнем, но слишком шумным и улыбчивым и постоянно меня перебивал. _Марк же обычно был тихим и слушал всё, что я ему рассказывал._

Во время первого семестра на втором году обучения я сидел с Ли Джено. _Он, конечно, был «Ли», но далеко не Марком, даже не Минхёном._

А во время второго семестра я окончательно пришёл к выводу, что мне нужен Марк в моём классе и за (именно) моей партой. Только с ним мне было комфортно. Мне _всегда_ было с ним комфортно. Я постоянно скучал по нему, хотел проводить ещё больше времени вместе. _Мне хотелось стать Марком, чтобы постоянно быть с Марком._

Я тогда ещё не понимал, что именно творилось в моих голове и груди.

Зимой 2018 года мы впервые повздорили. Точнее, я сорвался на своего друга. Марк начал играть в баскетбольной команде (он никогда при мне не играл раньше в баскетбол), соответственно, он проводил много времени на тренировках, соответственно, у него появилось много новых знакомых, соответственно, новые друзья. Учитывая мой бурный юношеский максимализм в 2018 году, я посчитал это предательством. Мол, Марк меня использовал. _Поматросил и бросил, короче._

— _Ну, и потом Джонни делает трёх очковый бросок! Просто охренеть! Хотя он и высокий, но это был такой чистый бросок, просто невероятно!_ — из глаз Марка бросались искры. Он ярко махал руками в разные стороны.

— _Круто,_ — парировал я.

- _Завтра будет тренировка весь день. Готовимся к городской игре,_ — Марк носом уткнулся в свой чёрный шарф, а руки положил в карманы своей зимней куртки.

— _Круто,_ — повторил я.

— _Что-то не так?_

— _С чего вдруг?_ — вздёрнул я левую бровь.

— _Ты два раза сказал «круто»._

— _А это запрещено?_ — плюнул я. — _Могу ещё раз сказать: круто, блять, круто. Кру-то. К-р-у-т-о,_ — раздражённо договорил.

— _Донхёк, что с тобой?_ — обеспокоенно спросил Марк. Он даже остановился.

— _Всё охуенно,_ — сказал я, продолжая идти дальше.

— _Ли Донхёк, что с тобой?_ — твёрже спросил Марк.

Я остановился.

— _Мой лучший друг отдаляется от меня. Как я себя ещё должен вести?_

— _Да о чём ты вообще?_

— _Ты никогда не говорил, что играешь в баскетбол._

— _И?_

- _А ещё до этого, оказалось, что ты любитель ужастиков._  
  
— _И?_

— _И что ты любишь не американо, а латте_ , — добавил я.

— _Донхёк, я не играл с тобой в баскетбол, потому что ты не любишь баскетбол. Я не смотрел с тобой ужастики, потому что ты их не любишь. Я брал американо, потому что ты всегда берёшь раф, а потом меняешься со мной напитками, потому «он слишком сладкий». Я просто тебя знаю,_ — ответил мне Марк.

— _Тогда получается, что я тебя — нет._

Марк замер.

— _Забей,_ — фыркнул я и только сделал шаг вперёд, как Марк схватил меня за плечи и развернул к себе. — _Да чего?_ — я отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— _Посмотри на меня,_ — попросил Марк.

Я продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону.

— _Донхёк, пожалуйста._

Я перевёл взгляд на него и сам замер. Лицо Марка было обеспокоенным, он сверлил во мне дыру своими темно-карими, почти чёрными, глазами.

— _Что ты хочешь узнать?_

— _То есть?_

— _Что тебе интересно? Я отвечу на любой твой вопрос!_

— _Ты передо мной оправдываешься что ли?_ — удивился я.

— _Я тебя терять не хочу,_ — честно признался он. А после отпустил меня и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Щёки Марка были пунцовыми и вовсе не от мороза.

Я сделал полушаг вперёд и начал сверлить лицо канадца взглядом. Он часто заморгал, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул огромнейший клуб пара. Марк посмотрел мне в глаза, отчего сердце внутри начало биться так сильно, что я чуть ли не начал задыхаться.

— _Люблю тебя. Слишком сильно и слишком давно,_ — наконец, сказал он.

— _Так я тебя тоже,_ — внезапно сказал я. — _Мы же как братья, не?_ — с моих уст вырвался нервный смешок.

— _Я на тебя как на парня смотрю вообще-то, а не как на брата, Ли Донхёк,_ — буркнул Марк.

— _Ты просто привязался_ , — сказал я.

Мне были приятны слова Марка. По-настоящему приятны. Я чуть ли не запрыгал от счастья на месте, но какая-то часть меня боялась, что Марк перепутал свои чувства.

- _Я влюбился в тебя не потому, что ты был первым, с кем я подружился после переезда, и не потому, что чувствовал себя одиноким. Я влюбился в тебя потому, что, когда сблизился с тобой, осознал, что это единственный раз, когда я захотел сделать кого-то постоянной частью своей жизни. И я делал всё ради тебя. Предоставлял выбор тебе. Всюду был рядом. Пытался тебе соответствовать. В один момент я просто сделал тебя своим миром._

И в тот момент всё встало на свои места. Я был влюблён в Марка очень долгое время, но всё сводил на близкую дружбу. А Марк всё это время был влюблён в меня, а я не замечал, как много он сделал ради меня.

_Мы начали встречаться 23 декабря 2018 года._

Оставшиеся полтора года учёбы в школе мы продолжали вести себя, как лучшие друзья. Все привыкли видеть нас вместе, поэтому проблем никаких не было. Я ждал Марка после его тренировок, мы шли домой вместе, там созванивались и вместе делали домашнее задание. Родители тоже не знали о том, что мы встречались, поэтому, когда кто-то из нас ночевал у другого, никто ничего не подозревал. Для всех всё было как обычно, но для нас всё было по-особенному. В первый раз после начала отношений — это произошло на второй месяц — мы ночевали вместе у Марка. И это было так неловко! Обычно я спал на полу, но в этот раз Марк настоял, чтобы я спал с ним в одной кровати. (Я не подозревал, что он умеет на чём-то настаивать.) Мы спали в обнимку, а утром я проснулся от того, что мой парень на гитаре играл. Он поцеловал меня в лоб, когда заметил, что я проснулся.

Наш первый поцелуй произошёл в кабинке туалета во время уроков. Мы поймали себя на мысли, что нам скучно, поэтому решили прогулять один из уроков, сидя в туалете. Внезапно туда вошёл учитель, и мы спрятались в одной из кабинок. Там было тесно, стоял полумрак. Мы чувствовали горячее дыхание друг друга. И пока учитель мыл свои руки, наши губы сплелись. Как же много может происходить вокруг, а некоторые этого даже не замечают.

После окончания школы мы поступили в один университет. Только Марк пошёл учиться на журналиста, а я на психолога. Но нам было удобно, мы учились на одном факультете. А перед поступлением мы решили съехаться, чтобы начать жить самостоятельно. Родителям сказали, что хотим постепенно влиться во взрослую жизнь — на самом деле, мы очень хотели начать жить вместе и всё искали повод — а наша стипендия как раз покрывала аренду квартиры. Я ещё зарабатывал дополнительно, работая в кофейне по вечерам, Марк же занимался копирайтингом ещё со времён старшей школы.

Началась наша совместная жизнь, чему мы были очень рады. В четырёх стенах мы не боялись быть пойманными родителями. Мы могли обниматься, лежать вместе, целоваться. _Наш_ первый секс произошёл в _нашей_ квартире. Я и Марк жили душа в душу. Мы компенсировали недостатки друг друга, поэтому я смело называл нас идеальными.

За полгода совместной жизни с Марком я заметил, что в свободное время он что-то пишет в своём ноутбуке, у него ментоловый шампунь, он не очень любит острую еду, а по утрам всегда выпивает две чашки кофе. Ещё у него слабое зрение, поэтому он носит дома очки, а на улице — линзы. За его режимом сна надо следить, как за своим собственным, потому что он может засидеться до утра за ноутбуком, что-то печатая. Он любит читать фэнтези и психологические романы. Ещё Марк обожает слушать Фрэнка Оушэна. А после учёбы он стабильно два часа отдыхает, играя в мобильную игру. Кстати, он ещё не умеет делать яичницу, у него всегда разбивается желток!

Я узнал о нём столько всего, о чём даже не подозревал до этого.

Всё было замечательно: мы не ссорились, жили тихо и мирно в своём любовном гнёздышке, ходили на учёбу, по выходным приходили к родителям и показывали, что с голоду не умерли и очень даже здоровы. Наша жизнь была настолько идеальной, что складывалось ощущение, мол, мы снимаемся в каком-то фильме или наш мир — это утопия. Но, приготовьтесь, сейчас будет грустно.

_14 января 2020 года я попал в аварию. И мёртв уже полгода._


	2. 1 (когда ты хотел сброситься с окна)

14 января 2020 года автобус под номером «156» столкнулся с машиной, в результате чего он перевернулся и влетел в остановку. В нём было двадцать три человека, восемь из них были в тяжёлом состоянии, а один из них умер на месте. Им был _я._

14 января 2020 года я закончил учёбу только в обед, Марк же в этот день был дома, потому что у него был выходной. Я попрощался со всеми в университете, сел в автобус под номером «156», который шёл по прямой до нужной мне остановки, позвонил Марку и болтал с ним всю дорогу домой. Мы обсуждали с ним, как меня раздражает преподаватель по конфликтологии и как некоторые компании неточно описывают то, что хотят видеть в тексте, отчего много проблем и поправок после прочтения. Этот день ничем не отличался от остальных. Он ни был подозрительно хорошим или подозрительно плохим, _он был самым, чёрт его побери, обычным._

- _Что, кстати, на ужин сделать?_ — спросил я.

— _Не знаю. У нас вроде креветки остались, может, пасту сделаем? — усмехнулся Марк. — Мне так-то правда всё равно. Ты же знаешь: я съем всё, что ты приготовишь._

— _Тогда можно купить чеснока и сделать…_

А после я перестал чувствовать своё тело. Словно взлетел куда-то.

Я помню, как встал на ноги, видя, как все стонут от боли и пытаются хотя бы привстать, а осознание того, что автобус перевернулся и врезался в остановку пришло на несколько секунд позднее, при этом никакой боли я не чувствовал.

- _Донхёк? Донхёк, что с тобой? Донхёк, ответь!_ — донёсся до меня голос Марка. Точнее, его крик.

Я хотел взять телефон и сказать, что со мной всё в порядке, но потом увидел себя же, бездыханного, с пустыми карими глазами. Я был весь в крови и при этом крепко держал телефон. Немой шок накрыл меня волной, а потом я начал кричать. Я надеялся, что меня кто-нибудь услышит, но этого не произошло.

Я был пустотой. Никто меня не видел.

 _Что я тогда понял?_ Смерть не даёт попрощаться, никогда. Она приходит в самый неожиданный момент, даже если ты болеешь чем-то смертельным и морально готовишься к этому со всеми своими близкими.

 _Что я понял ещё?_ Никогда не приходите на собственные похороны, потому что это самое ужасное зрелище. Все вокруг плачут, едят, ваши родители принимают соболезнования, смотря в пол, вы узнаёте о неизвестных вам родственниках, которые всё, как один повторяют: «Он был так молод». Но самое ужасное в этом всём было то, что Марк на похоронах не был. Точнее, он пришёл туда, но как только увидел гроб с моим телом, он ушёл в уборную и пробыл там два часа, сидя на кафельной плитке и неустанно плача и зовя меня. А я сидел рядом с ним и слышал всё, и видел всё, и пытался говорить с ним, но он меня не слышал.

Когда за мной пришёл жнец — я имею в виду реальный жнец, во всём чёрном и с хмурым лицом — я попросил его дать мне остаться. Мне нужно было убедиться, что с Марком всё будет хорошо. В конце концов, хоть у меня есть только мама, но у неё есть старшая сестра, а ещё мои бабушка с дедушкой. Марк же был один, несмотря на то, что у него есть родители и старший брат (а у них до ужаса плохие отношения). И дело было не в том, что я любил его сильнее, чем свою семью. Просто никто не знал о том, что на самом деле было между нами: о взрослых поцелуях, когда мы кусали губы друг друга до крови и дыхания наши смешивались; о бессонных ночах, когда мы либо смотрели какой-то сериал или фильм, или сливались воедино; о наших глубоких и самых нежных чувствах. Даже наши друзья не знали, соседи и подавно не подозревали. Мы видели счастье в тишине, жили в своём маленьком мире. Конечно, временами со мной флиртовали девушки, как и с Марком бывало, но мы оба быстро сливались со словами: «Извини, мне кое-кто уже нравится».

Я хотел убедиться, что Марк будет жить дальше, но он не жил. _Он застрял в 14 января 2020 года._

х

Тишина в квартире давит на мои плечи так сильно, словно у меня есть тело. Ощущение, что мой позвоночник трещит по швам от тяжести. За окном во всю светит солнце, но окна зашторены, отчего в гостиной была полутьма. Часы показывали 14:36. Марк всё ещё спит.

Вчера ночью он был занят работой с текстом, а потом напился виски и уснул ближе к утру. Я и не надеюсь, что после такого он встанет в ближайшие пару часов, но до моих ушей доносятся шаги. Дверь в спальню открывается и оттуда выходит Марк в своей белой — уже серой от постоянной носки — майке и в чёрных спортивных штанах. Его волосы стоят дыбом, а лицо заспанное и всё опухшее, но при этом чересчур худое. Его скулы и без того всегда были чёткими и острыми, а нос — точёным. Теперь это заметно ещё сильнее. Его идеально ровная осанка превратилась в крюк, и рёбра стали выпирать так сильно, что когда он делает глубокий вдох, казалось, они вот-вот разорвут его тонкую светлую кожу и вылезут наружу.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он по привычке, а потом цокает. Напоминает себе, что он живёт один.

— Доброе, — вырывается из моих уст. — Или не доброе, — вздыхаю я, смотря, как Марк достаёт бутылку из холодильника.

Если раньше, когда у него было плохое настроение, Марк играл в мобильные игры, то сейчас он пьёт виски. И пьёт он его каждый день.

Я откидываюсь спиной на спинку кресла, продолжая следить за его движениями. Я ничего не могу поделать, не могу есть остановить. При всём моём желании, мои руки не могут касаться предметов. Вы думаете, я сейчас реально сижу, откинувшись на спинку кресла? _Нихера._ Я парю над диваном. Вот, помните, как Питер Пэн в мультфильме преспокойно сидел в воздухе, ходил по воздуху? Вот я сейчас Питер Пэн, но только моя тень не убегает и я не прилетел за Марком, чтобы показать ему Неверлэнд, который находится на звезде. Я наблюдаю за ним, и внутри всё ужасно тянет, рвёт и мечет. Внутри самый настоящий ураган, который сносит все дома в городе.

До Марка не дойдут все мои лекции и просьбы прекратить. Я не могу попасть к нему в сны и попросить его остановиться. Я беспомощен.

Знаете, как тяжело это — понимать, что ты никак не можешь помочь любимому человеку, поэтому тебе остаётся лишь только наблюдать за тем, как он медленно убивает себя? Марк ведь пристрастился к алкоголю, курению и наркотикам (это, к счастью, бывает крайне редко) не потому, что он взрослый или что он до этого всё это любил. Он просто однажды сказал вслух:

— _Я так хочу к тебе, но духу убить самого себя не хватит. Может, эта херня убьёт._

И он даже взял академический отпуск. Марк сейчас пишет только на заказ, чтобы оплатить квартиру и еду (а ещё алкоголь и сигареты). Он по выходным ездит к родителям, натягивая улыбку и повторяя: «Мам, у меня сейчас академ, потому что я ещё не до конца уверен, что журналистика — моё». Хотя я прекрасно слышал: «Я не хочу жить, мам, поэтому не выхожу из дома и убиваю себя с помощью вредных привычек».

Этот день ничем не отличается от предыдущего: половина пачки сигарет в день, два стакана виски, минимум еды. А ещё работа за ноутбуком и ежедневный звонок с заказчиком, когда Марк говорит радостно и вежливо, но лицо не выражает ни единой эмоции. Он как обычно смотрит в одну точку и бодро говорит: «Конечно!» или «Да, всё будет в лучшем виде, обещаю!» — а потом он кидает телефон в сторону и тяжело вздыхает, откидывая голову назад. Наверняка он сейчас скажет, что его всё заебало.

— Как же это всё заебало, — вздыхает Марк.

 _О, я угадал._ Это его любимая фраза последние полгода.

Мне, если честно хочется умереть во второй раз от одной мысли, что я не могу помочь Марку. Я знаю его наизусть, но не знаю, как ему помочь. А самое ужасное и тяжёлое то, что решение очевидно — ему нужен я, живой я из плоти и крови, с бьющимся сердцем и бурлящей в венах кровью. Марку нужен шум в квартире, созданный мной. Ему нужен кто-то, кто будет следить за его режимом сна и питания. Ему нужен кто-то, кого он может обнимать ночью, чувствуя, что его по-настоящему любят.

Но что мне остаётся? Я просто подлетаю к нему со спины и обвиваю руками его шею, отчего он чувствует резкий холод и уходит в комнату за толстовкой, чтобы ему было теплее. И так всегда. _Каждый день._

Марк держит в зубах сигарету и зажигает её. Если бы я мог слышать запахи, то меня бы стошнило от большого количества курева и алкоголя, смешанного с цитрусовым освежителем воздуха, которым Марк пытается сбить запах каждый день. Он так пытается поддерживать порядок — чистой воды формальность. Ему, на самом деле, всё равно. Он редко стирает вещи, а его волосы уже слишком жёсткие и покрыты перхотью. Марк ходит в душ только, когда они уже не расчёсываются или когда ему нужно куда-то съездить в обязательном порядке.

Я заглядываю в ноутбук и вижу название текста: «Вспышка» — и что за название такое? Я никогда не понимал логики Марка в выборе названий любого текста. Но когда прочитывал, то ловил себя на мысли, что Марк называл его правильно. Оно подходило идеально.

Строчки Марка всегда плывут рекой: легко и плавно и спокойно. Когда дело идёт к кульминации, ты плывёшь на лодке и смотришь по сторонам на виды, а когда наступает кульминация и развязка течение ускоряется и ты плывёшь к обрыву и не можешь остановиться. В самом конце ты падаешь с него, словно с какой-то водной горки, а перед тобой ярко светит солнце на горизонте и внутри всё скручивается, смешивается и теплом по телу распространяется. Можно сказать, что я так думаю, мол, потому что люблю Марка и всё с ним связанное, но это не так. Любовь к строчкам, написанным или напечатанным руками Марка — иная. Даже сейчас я ловлю себя на мысли, что хочу думать, как он, размышлять, как он. Мне хочется — в прямо смысле — достать его мозг и с помощью лупы изучать каждую извилину, чтобы понять, что у него в голове.

Мой Марк всегда был открытой книгой, но Марк-автор до сих пор остаётся загадкой.

Однажды он описывал сцену, как убийца смотрел на цветущий жасмин. Я не понял, почему он так много слов уделил это сцене, ведь в ней нет ничего особенного. Марк сказал, что это для описания характера героя. И я снова не понял. Тогда он мне сказал:

— _Бессердечный человек не обратил бы внимание на цветы. Точнее, он бы сказал, что они красивые, но много времени им не уделял бы, понимаешь? Он не был бы очарован жасмином так сильно. А это означает, что в нём ещё есть человечность._

И это ещё не всё! Марк писал игру антонимов между героями. Один из них сказал: «чёрный», а другой ему: «белый», а в ответ на это получил _«красный»_. Я не спрашивал тогда, что именно это значит и только спустя месяц — чёртов мартовский месяц! — понял, что белое вино противоположно красному ровно также, как и чёрный цвет противоположен белому.

Но сейчас Марк ничего не пишет. Он словно застрял в постоянных статьях и резюме. Раньше он писал пару-тройку статей на заказ и для учёбы, а потом писал своё что-то творческое и настолько погружался в работу, что даже не слышал, как его желудок урчал. Сейчас его тексты сухие, полные фактов, но никаких речевых ошибок или грамматических в них нет. Но это не то — не тот текст, который Марк действительно любит писать. То, что Марк любит писать по-настоящему полно интересных метафор, колких фраз между героями, невероятными поворотами сюжета. Но муза покинула его после моей смерти. Сейчас у него на ноутбуке куча сухих текстов, научных работ и ничего живого и интересного. Я боюсь, что так будет до конца жизни. А что может быть хуже для творческого человека, тем более, для писателя, чем отсутствие идей и постоянная ненависть ко всему художественному, что он пишет? Он окончательно сломается, если в ближайшее время не начнёт писать что-то своё, а не на заказ.

Я каждый день жду, когда Марк снова с горящими глазами возьмёт ноутбук или тетрадку и начнёт что-то новое. Ведь тогда я пойму, что всё налаживается. Но ему становится только хуже. С каждым днём Марку всё хуже и хуже, а я что? А я — ничего. Меня же нет.

Я подлетаю к Марку слева и смотрю на его профиль. Он хмурит брови, поджимает губы и держит руки над клавиатурой, пытаясь придумать начало, и сидит так уже некоторое время. Его глаза бегают по комнате, словно он ищет, за что зацепиться, чтобы начать. Однажды он придумал текст, просто посмотрев на зажигалку, а сейчас он с громким стуком закрывает ноутбук и бросает в сторону. Марк устало проводит своими ладонями по лицу, а потом и вовсе закрывает его ими. Он сидит так около минуты? Двух? Я потерял ощущение времени после своей смерти, но сидит он так долго. Я бы даже сказал, что очень долго.

Внезапно Марк встаёт с дивана и направляется к холодильнику.

— Умоляю, только не говори, что ты сейчас идёшь за алкоголем, — тяжело вздыхаю.

_Пожалуйста, возьми какую-нибудь еду или сделай себе чай, да хотя бы воды просто выпей. Только никакого алкоголя._

Но Марк приходит со стаканом с тёмно-золотой жидкостью. Тут даже гадать не надо: виски.

— Твою мать, — и я снова тяжело вздыхаю.

Первый стакан, второй, третий, четвёртый…

На пятом стакане Марк уже лежит на полу и смотрит в потолок. Стакан, из которого он пил, валяется на ковре, а оставшийся алкоголь пролит на белый ковер. Теперь на нём пятно медового оттенка. Я смотрю на это пятно, а потом перевожу взгляд на Марка, который поворачивает свою голову в мою сторону и, кажется, смотрит мне в глаза, но я-то понимаю, что на моём месте пустота, однако сердце начинает болеть так сильно, словно мне копьё вонзили и не вытащили. Марк смотрит на меня — или всё же в пустоту? — почти со слезами на глазах. Они блестят от торшера, который освещает гостиную. Мы находимся в полутьме, но я всё прекрасно вижу. Я вижу, как Марк почти задыхается, как бьёт себя по груди.

— Оно так болит, — скулит он.

— _Я знаю._

— Мне так плохо, — голос Марка дрожит.

— _Я знаю._

— Почему ты так рано ушёл? — слёзы идут по его щекам. Он закрывает лицо руками, чтобы заглушить свой крик.

Знаете, как это ужасно — видеть любимого человека в агонии, в чёртовом горе, но при этом понимая, что вы не можете ему помочь? Если вы не знаете, то прислушайтесь к моей груди, вы услышите, как моё сердце — которого на самом деле нет, но я его сейчас, кажется, чувствую — разбивается на настолько мелкие кусочки, что его потом не соберёшь. Оно превращается в пыль. И так каждый день на протяжении шести месяцев. Марку больно, ему душно, он убивает себя алкоголем и сигаретами, а я что? А я говорю, прекрасно зная, что он меня не услышит:

— _Мне жаль._

— Я хочу к тебе, — скулит Марк. — Я чертовски хочу к тебе, Донхёк! Почему всё так вышло? Почему именно тот автобус? Почему из всех людей ты был единственным, кто умер? Почему так? Ты говорил о блядском чесноке, который нужно было купить, чтобы ты приготовил нам вкусный ужин, — _и это были твои последние, твою мать, слова!_ — Он хватает стакан, лежавший на полу, и кидает в сторону. Тот разбивается вдребезги.

Пятый стакан за неделю. Это был пятый — именно из-под виски, я даже уверен, что он бросал их в одно и то же время, — стакан.

Марк еле поднимается на ноги. Я хочу ему помочь, даже подлетаю, надеясь подхватить любимого за плечи, но мои руки проходят сквозь его тело. Он шатается на месте, а потом поворачивается в сторону зашторенных окон и подходит к ним, театрально, прям как в кино, открывая окна. На улице уже вечереет. На горизонте солнце цвета грейпфрута. _Фу, ненавижу грейпфруты._ Марк внезапно открывает окно. Может он просто хочет проветрить комнату? Может, он хочет летней прохлады, чтобы протрезветь и успокоиться?

Но внезапно он задирает одну ногу, стремясь залезть на подоконник.  
И у него, к счастью, не получается. Однако, Марк не сдаётся и пробует снова.

— Боже, нет! — кричу я. — Прекрати! Ложись спать, чёрт возьми! Марк Ли, сейчас же ложись в кровать и прекращай это всё! Меня нет, меня больше нет! Смирись! Живи дальше! Умоляю, живи дальше!

Но Марк не слышит.

Понимаю, что нужно его остановить, поэтому пытаюсь как-то показать своё присутствие. Его нужно чем-то отвлечь? Но чем? И почему соседи не звонят ему из-за шума? Неужели, они привыкли к этому? Да Ли Тэён живёт через стенку, и он ненавидит шум, я помню!

Прохожу сквозь стену — Ли Тэён живёт в соседней квартире, слева от нашей — и вижу перед собой картину: он сидит поникший, кусает губы и вслушивается. _То есть, ты знаешь, что ему плохо, но сидишь тут в квартире и даже ничего не пытаешься сделать?_

Он проводит рукой по своим блондинистым, местами русым, волосам и тяжело вздыхает.

— Да что же с тобой такое? — спрашивает Тэён, видимо, у Марка. — Почему ты постоянно кричишь?

Будь я живым, я бы рассказал ему, потому что знаю, что Тэёну всегда можно доверять. Он старше нас с Марком на пять лет, поэтому я называл его «хёном» при жизни, но про отношения не рассказывал. Говорил, что мы с Марком лучшие друзья и решили снимать квартиру вместе, чтобы было дешевле. Он постоянно хвалил нас за то, что мы сразу же преступили порог взрослой жизни. Сам Тэён живёт здесь уже три года. Он работает рекламным агентом, но делает это всё дистанционно, поэтому постоянно сидит дома. В первый наш день в новой квартире, сразу же сказал, что работает дома и не переносит шум. Всю нашу совместную жизнь в этой квартире мы старались с Марком быть как можно тише, потому что не хотели тревожить такого классного хёна.

Но сейчас какое исключение? Тэён был на похоронах. Он знает, что я умер. Может, подозревает, что Марк ведёт себя так из-за моей смерти? В конце концов, в его глазах мы были очень близкими друзьями, почти братьями.

И в мою голову приходит самая идиотская и сумасшедшая идея в жизни. _Что если я воспользуюсь Тэёном?_ Я видел, как некоторые призраки вселялись в тела живых людей. И чем я хуже? _Марк вот-вот из окна выпрыгнет, а я не хочу, чтобы он умирал!_

Подлетаю к Тэёну.

— Так, вроде я должен сесть в ту же позу, что и он, а потом…

Я сажусь в Тэёна _буквально_ , и перед глазами мгновенная тьма.

Свет от ламп щипет глаза, а тело такое непривычно тяжёлое. Все органы внутри давят, а ещё я чувствую силу притяжения так, что аж страшно. Привстаю на локтях и медленно сажусь. Голова болит так, словно кто-то виски мои сжимает. Я встаю, но сначала теряю равновесие. Я отвык ходить, поэтому подъём на ноги превращается в настоящее испытание судьбы. Держась за диван, я всё-таки встаю и, опираясь на стену, иду к выходу из квартиры. _Как тяжело снова быть живым. Никогда бы не подумал_

На секунду смотрю в зеркало в прихожей. И осознание того, что я в человеческом теле приходит моментально.

Передо мной стоял Ли Тэён: худощавый мужчина, одетый в чёрные джинсы и футболку, его волосы были такими длинными, что прикрывали глаза, но затылок был сбрит. На лице еле заметная щетина, видимо, он сегодня не брился, а под глазами — жёлтые круги. Видимо, он плохо спит в последнее время. И я даже знаю, из-за кого и почему.

Ни минуты не стоя на месте, я, быстро обувшись, выхожу из квартиры Тэёна и через секунду стучусь и звоню в дверь Марка.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты ещё не выпрыгнул!_

Слышу шаги за дверью: шаркающие, у Марка, кажется, нет сил идти дальше. Он приоткрывает дверь и смотрит на меня. И первое, что в моей голове — мы с ним сейчас одного роста. Раньше я был ниже. _С ума сойти._ Осознание того, что я в теле Тэёна снова ударяет по голове. Но Марк видит сейчас не меня, а нашего соседа. В груди всё неприятно сжимается, с каждым вздохом всё тяжелее дышать, рёбра сжимают мои лёгкие.

— Что-то случилось? — нарушает тишину между нами Марк. Он смотрит на меня устало, вяло, безжизненно. Я готов заплакать прямо сейчас.

— Я слышал шум, — еле выдавливаю из себя и чуть ли не вздрагиваю. _Голос Тэёна такой низкий._

Марк поворачивает голову назад, а потом тяжело вздыхает и говорит:

— Прости, буду потише, — он устало проводит ладонями по лице и шее. — Неудачный день.

— Судя по всему, неудачные последние несколько месяцев, — я стараюсь вести себя холодно, сдержанно, чтобы Марк не понял, что это я. Хотя он и так не поймёт, но осторожность никогда не будет лишней, а навязываться я точно не хочу. Марк не любит, когда к нему кто-то навязывается.

— Ты решил мне именно сейчас нотации читать? — рявкает Марк в ответ. — Мог бы и раньше сказать.

— Я хочу удостовериться, что ты ничего с собой не сделаешь, — выдыхаю. Рука тянется к переносице, голова болит и внутри всё ссадит.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь… — очень тихо говорит Марк, словно это мысли вслух.

_Почему ты такой… словно побитый пёс, который боится принять помощь._

— Знаю, что ты кричишь по ночам и каждый день бьёшься в истерике. Твоя квартира пропахла сигаретным дымом и алкоголем, что уже и у меня начало вонять. Что я знаю? Да я знаю, что ты любил человека так, что не можешь смириться с его смертью! — слова вырываются из самого сердца, я просто не могу остановиться. — Ты вообще своей головой думал, каково может быть Хёку, смотря на тебя, убивающего себя и всё своё окружение? У тебя голова для чего, Марк Ли? Думаешь, он рад этому? Думаешь, он ничего не видит?

Марк делает шаг вперёд и хватает меня за шиворот и притягивает к себе, отчего я замолкаю.

— Да если бы он видел, то он бы дал мне знак, что он рядом, — сквозь зубы говорит он.

Моё сердце падает куда-то в пятки, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

_Марк, я здесь._

_Я всё это время был здесь, с тобой._

_И я стою сейчас прямо перед тобой._

— Ты ничего не знаешь, поэтому не трогай меня. Шуметь не буду. Всё? Доволен? — срывается он, повышая голос.

_Ты мне вообще-то сердце разбиваешь, ты в курсе?_

Марк отталкивает ~~меня~~ Тэёна от себя и с громким хлопком закрывает дверь. Я прислоняюсь к стене подъезда и медленно сползаю вниз. Внутри ничего не чувствую, но и одновременно боль пронзает с такой силой, что хочется кричать.

_И почему я уверен, что ты сейчас плачешь прямо за этой дверью?_


End file.
